Rhino's Revenge
| Storyboarder(s) = Adam Henry, Ryan Kramer | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Cast list = Rhino'sRevengeCast.jpg | Previous = Sight for Sore Eyes | Next = Master Ping | Poll = What did you think about "Rhino's Revenge"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Rhino's Revenge" is the twelfth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. It was first aired during 's 2011 Thanksgiving weekend special, paired back-to-back alongside the episode "Sight for Sore Eyes". Plot Synopsis Po befriends a bitter rhino and helps him get back on his feet—until he learns that the rhino's secret goal is to destroy the Dragon Warrior. Summary Po was dreaming about his adventures during his sleep as the Dragon Warrior until he was woken up by the Furious Five. They reminded him that it is Dragon Warrior Day today and then challenged him to a fight for the prize of a dumpling. He defeated them all. As he was about to enjoy his treat, he was interrupted by Shifu, who informed him that it was time for the sculptor to capture his "image". Po keeps suggesting some ideas that include "flaming wings" as he keeps accidentally hitting the sculptor, but Shifu suggests that it would be best without flaming wings, and Po apologized to the sculptor, who then leaves, getting the idea. Po, eagerly wanting to see his fans, persuaded Shifu to allow him to see them, who did but in return asked him to come back to train in time. At the village, Po is amazed by all the decorations and is greeted by the villagers. When he goes back to the noodle shop, he knocked by Mr. Ping, who later apologizes. He informs that he hasn't had a customer in days because of a rhino outside the door is scaring everyone out, making Mr. Ping nervous about losing his business. In order to help Mr. Ping out of his predicament, Po will talk to the rhino. Po greets him kindly, but the rhino jumps up and attacks him; but unfortunately for him, Po easily counters his attacks. The rhino tells him that he is here to kill the Dragon Warrior because of what he did. Hundun, his name, states that he used to be a guard at Chorh-Gom Prison, but he lost his job and his family after Tai Lung escaped and then later was defeated by the Dragon Warrior. Enraged, he vowed to himself that he would destroy him. A scared Po tries to befriend the rhino by letting him stay at his home. He is also knocked out by Mr. Ping, until Po informs him that Hundun will be working here from now on. Po, after seeing his anger management problems during work, decides to help him control it by training him in the arts of kung fu. He encourages Hundun that it will help his weakness by telling him Po's and the Furious Five's weaknesses and how kung fu helped them control this. Hundun was a little surprised on Po's knowledge of them, but Po informs that he's a big fan. After their training, Hundun accepts Po as a friend and they share secrets. Unfortunately for Po, Hundun's plans haven't changed. Po hesitatingly stated that he wishes that he meets with the Dragon Warrior and that they should instead become friends. This only seemed to increase Hundun's hunger for revenge. Back at the village, the festival is about to start, and Shifu commanded the Furious Five to search for Po, especially near the dumpling stands. When Po and Hundun return to the village, Po tries everything to hide all the decorations from him that may reveal his Dragon Warrior title. Hundun sets sights on Po's statue, looking at the statue and Po over and over again, until finally seeing the similarities between Po and the statue and finds out the truth. They fight, and Hundun threatens Po that he will destroy him. Po then informs the Furious Five everything that happened. Po and the Furious Five then see that Hundun holds Mr. Ping by his neck and is about to drop him. As Po is about to attack, he is stopped by Tigress and is told that they will stop him since Hundun knew his weakness. They jump in the air and were about to strike with confidence, until it was broken when Po added that he also told Hundun their weaknesses as well, making the Furious Five realize that they are in trouble, and they were beaten to a pulp. Hundun then drops Mr. Ping down, but he flew to safety. Po still assured Hundun that he thinks of them as friends, and for a moment he seemed back to his calm self, until he attacked Po with his weakness: the Swirling Lynx Round Kick. He repeatedly attacked him with this until Hundun tells Po that the kick is not his weakness, it's his heart. Po returns his statement by telling him that he has always been kind to him. Hundun attacks again, but this time, Po successfully dodges it multiple times until a counter sends Hundun flying to Po's statue, which was about to fall down on him. Po stops it, but Hundun pushes him away, and is crushed. A few hours later, Po is excited that the Dragon Warrior Day was the best ever, until Crane asked him if he doesn't feel bad about revealing their secrets. Po then apologizes to the Furious Five and everybody accepts, except for Tigress who stays quiet. But Po then states that Chorh-Gom Prison has re-opened and Hundun has his wish. Back at the prison, Hundun is happy to be home in jail and and vows that he will destroy the Dragon Warrior. Voice cast * as Po / Pig villager * as Shifu / Duck villager * as Tigress / Mrs. Yoon / Fang * as Monkey * Max Koch as Mantis * as Viper * as Crane * Peter Hastings as Imperial sculptor * as Mr. Ping * as Hundun Trivia * This episode takes place before "Scorpion's Sting", because Chorh-Gom Prison is re-opened as a result of Hundun's defeat. * Crane's battle weakness of "sweep the leg" is a reference to the 1984 film , in which the protagonist is injured by said move during a match, but then he achieves victory by using the "Crane technique." Gallery Images Hundun-attacks-po-legends-of-awesomeness.png| I905ut9uy64y67t.png| PoHundun.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes